wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cody Rhodes
Cody Rhodes ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Der genetische Vorteil (Dezember 2011 - Februar 2012) Die wohl theatralischste Promo der ersten SmackDown-Show kam vom Maske-tragenden Cody Rhodes. Er kündigte vollmündig an, dass er einen Team-Partner finden würde, mit dessen Unterstützung er eine neue Ära einleiten könnte. Er wurde rasch von Booker T unterbrochen, was eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen dem jungen, aufstrebendem Superstar und dem 5-Time WCW Champion beschwörte. Auch bei SD #02, eine Woche später, hielt er wieder eine dramatische Promo. Dort ging er auf seinen genetischen Vorteil ein, mit dem er begründete, warum er soviel besser als alle anderen Superstars der WGL sei. In diesem Rahmen forderte er auch Michael McGillicutty und Husky Harris, ebenfalls „Nachfahren“ großer Wrestlingnamen, dazu auf, sich nicht in seinen Weg zu stellen, da sie bei weitem nicht so gut wie er seien. Scheinbar änderte er seine Meinung jedoch eine Woche darauf bei SD #03, als er Husky Harris und Michael McGillicutty für seine Sache gewinnen wollte. Er konnte Husky, alias Windham Rotunda, davon überzeugen, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen – doch Michael McGillicutty, alias Joe Hennig, wehrte sich gegen die Vision von Rhodes – und wurde daraufhin von Husky in Rhodes‘ Auftrag niedergeschlagen. Rhodes selbst qualifizierte sich in den ersten Wochen der neuen WGL-Saison für das Four Way Match um den US Title bei Extreme Rules – dort unterlag er aber, trotz Rückendeckung von Husky Harris. Bei der fünften SmackDown-Show konfrontierte Cody Rhodes Tyson Kidd in dessen Kabine, als er sich gerade aus der Dusche begab. Er verspottete seine Herkunft und gab an, dass Tyson Kidds Zukunft in der WGL schnell enden könne – und dass ihn ihm kein besonderes Blut fließe. Als ihn Kidd schließlich darauf ansprach, dass sie zu zweit andere Leute attackieren müssten, widersprach ihm Cody Rhodes, dass Windham Rotunda dies alleine könne – und genau das tat er wenige Augenblicke später, als er Tyson Kidd als letzte Warnung niederschlug. In der folgenden Woche trat Cody Rhodes zusammen mit Windham Rotunda vor das Publikum und zog über sie her. Er bezeichnete sie und alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hat, als gewöhnlich und kam dadurch auf Tyson Kidd zu sprechen. Er stellte ihn als gewöhnlichen Burschen dar, der durch die Hart Familie groß wurde. Als er seine Tiraden gegen Tyson Kidd beendet hatte, kam er auf Michael McGillicutty zu sprechen. Dieser hat seiner Meinung nach alles, was man braucht, allerdings gäbe er sich mit den falschen, ebenfalls gewöhnlichen Menschen ab. Zu guter Letzt stellte Rhodes noch einmal klar, welch rosige Zukunft ihm blühen würde. Er wolle den Royal Rumble gewinnen, zu WrestleMania reisen und dort die WGL-Championship gewinnen. Die Geburt der Heritage und Titelgewinn (Februar 2012 - April 2012) Bei der 7. Smackdown Ausgabe bezwang Cody Rhodes Michael McGillicutty und konnte ihn nach diesem Match dazu bringen sich gegen seinen Bisherigen Freund Tyson Kidd zu stellen, sich fortan Joe Hennig zu nennen und sich ihm anzuschließen. Die Heritage war geboren und Rhodes wollte seinen beiden Anhängern den Weg des Erfolges weisen. Bei Smackdown 9# erlitt Rhodes zunächst noch eine Niederlage in einem spannenden Match gegen Wade Barrett, aber der erste Erfolg lies auch nicht lange auf sich warten, denn bereits beim Cyber Sunday 2012 wurde die Heritage vom WGL-Universum in das Tag-Team Titelmatch gewählt. Es gelang Rhodes und Hennig sich gegen die Veteranen Edge und Christian durch zu setzen und sich die Tag-Team Championships so zu sichern. Als frischgebackener Tag Team Champion wurde Rhodes bei SD #11 von Matt Striker interviewt. Er wisse noch nicht, wer die nächsten Herausforderer würden, doch es sei ihm auch egal, denn durch die Mitglieder von Heritage würde anderes Blut fließen, sie seien etwas Besseres. Aus dem Nichts tauchte Sheamus auf und stellt diese Dominanz klar in Frage, ohne weiter auszuführen, worauf er hinauswollte. Nach einem klaren Sieg in der darauf folgenden Woche bei SMD #12 gegen Joe Hennig machte Sheamus klar, dass er es auf die Tag Team Titel der Heritage abgesehen hatte und präsentierte mit Mason RyanseinenPartner. Noch am selben Abend gelang es Cody Rhodes das Muskelpaket aus Wales in einem Einzelmatch zu besiegen, und eine Woche darauf bei Wrestlemania XXVIII gelang es Rhodes und Hennig trotz aufkeimenden Unstimmigkeiten im Stable die Titel zu verteidigen. Der Titelverlust und die Folgen (April 2012 - Juli 2012) Mit gestärken Selbstbewusstsein und neuen Titantron präsentierte sich die Heritage bei SMD #13 stärker denn je. Und mit erst kurzlich zum Team formierten Drew McIntyre und The Miz waren auch schon weitere Herausforderer auf die Tag Team Titel in Sicht. Durch eine Niederlage gegen Booker T bei SD #14 fingen Windham Rotunda und Joe Hennig an den Führungsfähigkeiten ihres Anführers zu bezweifeln. Bei Lights Out 2012 verloren Cody Rhodes und Joe Hennig dann die WGL Tag Team Titel an die Awesome Ones in einem K.O. Match. Und auch machte es den Anschein als würde der Split der Heritage eingeleitet, als sich Rotunda & Hennig gegen ihren Mentor stellten, doch Rhodes hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel und präsentierte Brodus Clay an seiner Seite. Nun mit George Murdoch, dem Ex Funkasaurus Brodus Clay und Natalya (nun Natalie Neidhart) wurde die Heritage wieder neu formiert. Anscheinend versucht seiner Anführerrolle gerecht zu werden, überlässt Cody Rhodes George Murdoch seinen Platz im King of the Ring Turnier bei SMD # 17. Von Kritikern vollkommen unbeeindruckt kündigt Rhodes an dass er dass Internet in den Grundfesten erschüttern werde. In den Wochen vor dem King of the Ring PPV schien Cody Rhodes überzeugter den je von sich und seiner Heritage zu sein und so sah dass Mixed Tag Team Match mit Natalya an seiner Seite bei King of the Ring gegen Santino Marella und seine neue Freundin Michelle McCoolnacheiner leichten Herausforderung aus. Tatsächlich gelang der Heritage der Sieg an diesem Abend, doch eine weitere Attacke auf die wehrlosen Gegner wurde von Zack Ryder vereitelt. Bei SD # 19 konnte sich Cody Rhodes an Ryder und Santino rächen indem er beide Backstage attackierte, woraufhin er für eine Woche suspendiert wurde. Bei seiner Rückkehr stellte er klar, dass er an George Murdoch zweifle und diesen einen Test unterziehen wolle. Beim Summerslam sollten sie beide gegen das Team aus Santino Marella und Zack Ryder antreten. Doch aufgrund eines persönlichen Tiefs wollte Zack Ryder nicht antreten und wurde kurzerhand durch Kofi Kingstonersetzt. Im laufe des Matches benutzt Kingston allerdings einen Schlagring gegen George Murdoch und wurde so disqualifiziert. Nach dem Match turnt Rhodes gegen seine Stable Partner und beendet somit offiziell die Heritage 2.0 Auf einsamen Pfaden... (Juli 2012 - Oktober 2012) Nun wieder auf sich alleine gestellt, konnte Rhodes nun mit Taten statt Worte überzeugen. Bei SD! # 22 und SD! # 23 konnte er CM Punk und BatistainEinzelmatches besiegen und so auf sich aufmerksam machen. Mit Daniel Bryan fand Cody Rhodes schnell einen Mann, den er bezichtigte ein Heuchler zu sein, der die Fans manipuliere. Er ging sogar so weit, dass er sich über die Vergangenheit des Veganers als „American Dragon” lustig machte und ihn damit verhöhnte. Kaum verwunderlich trafen die beiden bei Lights Out in einem hartem Match aufeinander. Mit einem sehr umstrittenem Ende gewann Cody Rhodes dieses Match obwohl er simultan zum siegreichen Cover im LeBell Lock von Daniel Bryan abgeklopft hatte. Der Raging Dragon lies diesen seiner Meinung nach unfaire Niederlage nicht auf sich sitzen und so machte er Jagd auf den ehemaligen Dashing One. Doch auch nach einer harten Attacke wollte Cody Rhodes einem Rematch nicht zustimmen. Nach weiteren verbalen Krieg zwischen den beiden konnte Vince McMahoneinenbeinahe entstehenden Backstage-Brawl gerade noch verhindern und die beiden trennen. Bei Night of Champions sollten die beiden in einem Match aufeinander treffen so der Plan des Chairman. Doch bei SMD # 27 präsentierte Rhodes einen Mentor an seiner Seite der ihm das Match ausgeredet hätte: Ric Flair! Bei Smackdown nach Night of Champions forderte Cody ein WGL Titelmatch vom vorübergehenden GM Vince Russo und der stecke ihn tatsächlich in ein Match gegen Dolph Ziggler bei Uncensored, doch auch Zack Ryder und Kevin Nash sollten im Match stehen. Doch bereits eine Woche drauf nahm ihn der umstrittene Interim-GM wieder aus dem Match. Dies wurde ihm jedoch zum Verhängniss, da der Nature Boy ein paar Telefonate führte und darauf hin verlor Russo seinen Job. Bei Uncensored, in einer 4 Man Battle Royal, gelang es Rhodes bis zum Schluss übrig zu bleiben, dennoch verlor er dass Match schlussendlich gegen den Champion Dolph Ziggler. Das Re-Match gegen Bryan und Konfrontation mit CM Punk (Oktober 2012 - Present) Wieder bei Smackdown angekommen, wurde Rhodes schon von seinem Rivalen Daniel Bryan empfangen der immer noch auf ein Rematch aus war, doch wie schon vor Uncensored dachte Cody nicht im Traum daran, die Herausforderung anzunehmen. Doch durch eine bewusste Provokation gegen Ric Flair gelang es Bryan dass Rematch bei der Survivor Series zu bekommen. Dieses Match sollte die Fehde der zwei Erzfeinde ein für alle Mal beenden, und nach einem sehr ausgeglichenem Match gelang Daniel Bryan schließlich seine Rache und er konnte Cody Rhodes klar und deutlich bezwingen. Kaum eine Woche später nach dieser herben Niederlage konnte sich Rhodes zum letzten Hardcore Champion krönen, bevor der Titel eingestampft wurde. Im Einjährigen Jubiläum der WGL bei SD! # 34 attackierte Cody Rhodes den zurückgekehrten CM Punk nach seinem Match und beschimpfte ihn als Verbrecher und beschuldigte diesen, dass er ihm das Spotlight gestohlen habe und er es sich wieder zurück holen werde. Er stellte außerdem seinen neuen Manager vor, der kein Anderer als die Legende Ric Flair war. Punk und Rhodes hatten immer wieder Konfrontationen vor dem Dezember PPV Extreme Rules, was bei diesem schließlich zu einem 2 out of 3 Falls Match endete. Rhodes konnte sich hier überraschend mit 2:1 durchsetzen und bekam anschließend auch den gewünschten Respekt. Privatleben * Sohn des American Dream Dusty Rhodes und Halbbruder von Dustin Runnels a.k.a Goldust * Ist erfolgreicher Modedesigner welches er unter dem Label ICR Fashion vertreibt * ist der Hauptdarsteller im ersten WGL produzierten Blockbuster Donnie Darko Millenium * ist seit Anfang Juli in einer Beziehung mit der Ex WGL Diva Ashley Gossip * Jim Ross sieht in ihm ein großes Talent und zukünftigen World Champion * Gilt Backstage als sehr engagiert und motiviert und viele sehen ihn als gutes Gesamtpaket an * Fan der 90 Jahre Kultserie Twin Peaks * Ist gut befreundet mit Alter Bridge Frontsänger Myles Kennedy Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title * WGL Tag Team Titles (mit Joe Hennig) Typische Aktionen Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars